A Hero is Chosen Remastered
by LaCorpse
Summary: So Ive decided to write a story. Ive always thought it'd be cool if there was a girl hero. A young woman whose life would soon change as she was shown her destiny. Her destiny of wielding evils bane to protect precious life. Her destiny to save Hyrule.


**This story has been revised and I'm now taking the time to restart this story. Please enjoy my story.**

* * *

_When there is evil,_

_There is always good to stop it._

_When there is light,_

_There is darkness to be around._

_Light will always be around to push back that darkness._

Lite feet softly moving through the knee high fall time grass. It flowed like there was no end. The wind brushing along it so pleasantly. The suns golden rays lit up the field in a shining and majestic ocean of gold. Young, rustic blue, eyes over looking it in such awe. Trapped in this wonderful view, a lone figure stood. This was truly heaven. The young woman would softly close her eyes as her arms extended out at her sides. The breeze caressed along her clothing in a gentle encounter. Lynne's chest would rise then fall, taking in a deep breath then exhaling. So nostalgic and holy this land looked. The lovely soft blue skies kissed the horizon in a glow as the sun broke through.

With such a drastic change, the climate noticeably became colder and the skies had grown dark. Those soft winds she once knew were now whipping harshly at her in such anger. Lynne's eyes opening as they scanned along the area once more to take in the scenario before her. Her arms softly and slowly dropping back down. What was going on?

The land started to wilt and die out as the skies grew dark and almost storm like. It seemed as if the end of humanity was approaching. Suddenly a burning feeling craved inside the young woman. Her arms crossed tightly over her chest as she held herself. Choking and gasping softly, eyes closed tight. It burned deeply in her chest and in her heart. Fire burning through her very soul. Her legs could barely keep her standing still. Her knees felt like they were about to give way.

"This land will parish as evil will rise. Your pitiful goddesses will fall before me!" A deep and malice voice echoed in the young woman's thoughts. Her eyes widened a bit to see in front of her a shadowy figure. Dark and mysterious. The figure was tall, built like a bulky male, with bright burning red eyes. "W-who ar-" She muttered out until the figure held out its palm. A large flame engulfed its hand. With a devilish and unforgiving grin, the shadow threw the fervour burst of flame right toward the girl. She held herself tightly in fear, closing her eyes as anticipating the worst and the end. She let out a terrified scream.

"No!" A gasp was let out in surprise as the same female jolted up in her bed. She panted hard. A cold sweat ran down the side of her head. Her bright orb like eyes flicked around the room making sure reality had kicked back in. She was trying her best to gain composer. With a re-leaved sigh, Lynn ran her fingers through her flippy, champagne blonde hair. "Oh that dream... That's the third time this month."

The room sat in silence for a few minutes. Lynn blinked a few times as her eyes looked around her room while her body prepared for wake up. A cluttered and crowded space. All the way to the walls, trinkets and toys of all sorts from her childhood. Junk most would say. She had chimes, charms, and all kinds of shiny things that hung from her ceiling not far above her head. Her wall covered in different clocks of sorts. Lynn shook her head ready to get away from her thoughts, tossing her white sheets off her lap. Her feet pressing to the cold wooden floor with a creek. They scuffed along tiredly, moving to the bathroom.

She tossed away her light, ragged, knee length tunic she slept in. Time for a morning wake up, walking over to a wooden bucket that hung there above her deep, stone, basin of water. Standing there on the cold stone ground of the bathing area, Lynn lifted her hand up to take hold of the rope that hung near her. She sighed as she took a hold of the rope tightly. When she finally worked up the courage to pull it, she held her breath. A rush of cold chilling water poured down hard on her. "Ehnnn~~~!" She yelped out as goosebumps invaded her creamy skin. Quickly she grabbed her towel and wrapped herself in it.

Lynne's teeth chattering as her dripping wet legs moved back to her room. The wardrobe burst open, as she grabbed an outfit for today. She began to warm up soon enough as she slipped on the dry clothing. After slipping on a pair of brown work boots, she headed to the door. A burst of fresh air rushed through her door as the sun shinned hard and bright through the tree tops. She took in a deep fresh breath of air and began her first steps into today. The Village of Gabon. It was a quiet little area. It was located along the mountainous-forest terrain of the Tyruda mountains. The thick trees grew along the mountain, shading the village. Because of such shade though, farmers usually moved to the other side of the mountain, a few miles away from the village. Lynn lived on the outskirts of the town herself. As she trailed along the path to the village, she came to pass along the home of an elderly couple. The small old woman out front of her home waved. "Ah Lynn! Good Morning to you!" Every time she saw that little old lady the words "cute". What darling woman she was. She always cooked for Lynn and made her clothing.

"Good Morning Eroi-asho! Lovely Morning isn't it?" The little old lady nodded in agreement. "Even better than yesterday. You're up awfully early though." Lynn rubbed the back of her head. "Yeah well some day's just need a different pattern." She waved to the woman as she continued on along the path. She made her way into the main square of the village.

* * *

**Please if anyone has ay suggestions leave feed back. Any ideas for the story would be nice too. I'm than glad to listen and take suggestion**s.

[1] -asho: An expression of love and respect, but is used with social superiors such as elderly.


End file.
